


Я прощу тебя и так

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "однострочник", M/M, Пиздострадания, быдлодрама, написано по заявке, сайд-стори
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке trickster_ann:<br/>Цукиеми\Хорхе, море нежности от Цуки в ответ на вопли Хорхе, который узнал, что на самом деле его родитель -  Цука</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я прощу тебя и так

Дверь в коридор открывается рывком. В дверном проеме возникает горящий неистовой яростью Хорхе. Его прекрасные золотые волосы немного взъерошены, а вплетенные в них колокольцы пронзительно звенят, предупреждая, что вот сейчас лучше никому не становиться на его пути, а то пожалеет. Движения у ками резкие и не слишком выверенные, точно он прывается броситься в кехо, но останавливается сразу перед первым шагом в него. Хорхе дергает за ручку и с размаху всаживает дверь обратно в проем, она хлопает так, что стены из белого камня Главной башни трясутся, дребезжат витражи, в которые проникает скудный дневной свет, и кажется, будто они сейчас просыпятся разноцветными стеклянными слезами ему под ноги.

В открывшемся ненадолго дверном проеме мелькает Рихард, сидящий за своим столом с застывшей улыбкой на лице. Он аккуратный, собранный и удовлетворенный. А чуть сбоку, у окна стоит Цукиеми, всегда каменно-спокойный и надменный. Его спина прямая, его губы плотно сжаты. Он смотрит на Рихарда с безмолвным обещанием тому прекрасного места у себя в Еминокуни, в одном из замечательных, комфортабельных котлов.

На миг Хорхе застывает за закрытой дверью, шипит, словно ему невероятно больно, хотя на самом деле, нереально, нечеловечески обидно, а потом широким шагом идет вперед, едва не путаясь в золотых полах расшитого кимоно, а его рука судорожно сжимает рукоять катаны, ища поддержки и успокоения. Хочется оказаться подальше от этого места, да в любой аномальной зоне будет лучше, чем здесь! Но Хорхе терпит: спускается по ступенькам, пересекает огромный мраморный зал, где обычно проводятся собрания сейто Аши, и выходит на воздух.

Воздух влажен, все затянуто туманом, не видно ничего на расстоянии нескольких шагов. Деревья все окутаны им, погружены в него, Хорхе трясет головой, от чего колокольцы звенят снова, и ныряет в объятия этого тумана. Все, что ему хочется сейчас, это просто увидеть собственного отпрыска, ведь он хороший родитель, он не отказывает ему в главном. Хотя трудно сказать, кому связь «родитель-отпрыск» нужнее. Может быть, даже и не Данте. 

Но планам не суждено сбыться: из тумана выступает Цукиеми. Его кехо превосходно, превосходнее его не встречается даже у специалиста, поэтому он нагнал Хорхе так, что даже не потревожил туманную тишину. Хорхе рычит, тихо и утробно, словно йокай какой, и пытается обойти Цукиеми. Его тело напряжено, он готов сделать тот самый шаг, который станет первым в кехо, если Бог Счета Лун осмелится хоть на одно неверное движение. Но Хорхе слишком зол, слишком расстроен и слишком уязвим сейчас - он не успевает среагировать, когда Цукиеми все же делает это движение и хватает Хорхе, тянет на себя безмолвно, окутывая собой, как туман деревья, и Хорхе дергается, ощущая себя мухой в паутине, потому что понимает – его попытки вырваться обречены на провал с самого начала. Цукиеми вжимает его в себя, заставляя не просто замереть, а успокоиться. Всего одно долбанное прикосновение, и Хорхе чувствует, что воля его покидает. Его тело слишком привыкло к этой близости, Цукиеми медленно и неумолимо приучил к ней, приучил так крепко, что Хорхе страшно. Вот даже сейчас, в этот самый момент, когда его ударили по самому больному, Хорхе не может ничего поделать. Он закрывает глаза и капитулирует. Хочется плакать, хочется устроить истерику и бить посуду, хочется, чтобы Цукиеми его никогда не отпускал. 

Казалось, что время остановилось. Что они потерялись в этой туманной тишине, и не существует больше ничего, кроме них двоих и предательства, которое горит между ними. Которое сжигает Хорхе изнутри так сильно, что хочется кричать, требовать объяснений, обвинять, но он молчит, уткнувшись в твердое плечо Цукиеми носом, и даже не пытается вырваться.

\- Я не отказывался от тебя, - нарушает тишину спокойный, как море во время штиля, голос Цукиеми. Хорхе ему не верит. Ни самим словам, ни тому спокойствию, что звучит в этом голосе.

\- Ты отказал мне в главном. В связи с родителем. Она есть у тебя с Ебрахием, но мне ты ее не дал. Я ненавижу тебя. Великая Богиня, нет таких слов, которые опишут величину моей ненависти к тебе!

\- Не упоминай имя моей сестры, она не поможет тебе.

Хорхе горько хмыкает.

\- Мне ничто не поможет, верно.

Цукиеми отстраняет его от себя, и Хорхе ощущает озноб. Как только плотный контакт прерван, создалось ощущение, что вместе с ним ушло все тепло. Но Цукиеми касается лица Хорхе: прохладными пальцами к пылающей коже – Хорхе хочет отдернуться, показать, что у него еще есть гордость, нет, что она у него есть, несмотря ни на что, но рука Цукиеми не позволяет отстраниться, а хватает за подбородок. Цукиеми целует пылающие от обиды губы Хорхе, целует осторожно, нежно, так, будто прикасается к чему-то невероятно ценному. Хорхе почти физически больно от этого, ему плохо, он хочет уйти.

\- Это не я, Хорхе. Рихард ввел тебя в заблуждение. Он хочет разделить нас, и у него грязные приемы – ты знаешь это не лучше меня.

Хорхе кажется, что он разбивается снова на множество осколков. Он пытается себя собрать, но маски сорваны, и он стоит перед Цукиеми весь такой уязвимый и слабый, что самому тошно. Хорхе мнет черный шелк кимоно Цукиеми и отвечает:

\- Не стоит лгать мне. Тебе это не к лицу, - Хорхе закрывает глаза, переводит дыхание, ощущая, как на губах горит недавний поцелуй. Он потушил пожар внутри него, но оставил пепелище, и еще неизвестно, что в данном случае хуже. – Я прощу тебя и так.


End file.
